


Железные доказательства

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Examination, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Weird Biology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Баки страдает приступами боли и жара с тех пор, как вернулся к Стиву. Он не думает, что у него может начаться течка после всех медицинских процедур, перенесенных в ГИДРе. Он ошибается. Он по-прежнему не в себе, но его тело знает свою пару. К черту историю, некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James 'Bucky' Barnes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Железные доказательства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Winter Soldier Goes Into Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507303) by [The Notorious Trollop Vo the Terrible (Voishen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voishen/pseuds/The%20Notorious%20Trollop%20Vo%20the%20Terrible). 



> Текст вычитан Lali45

_1995_ _год_

Зимний Солдат сидит по уши в сугробе. Белый капюшон, белые очки, белые перчатки и белая снайперка превращают его в невидимку в безмолвных холмах. Крупнокалиберная винтовка RT-20 идеально подходит Солдату. Металлическая рука держит оружие, чуть менее смертельное, чем она сама, словно сухую веточку. Эта ручная пушка под патрон 20× 110 мм выплевывает 130-граммовый снаряд на скорости 850 метров в секунду. Она пробивает бронированный автомобиль так же легко, как пробил бы сам Солдат, окажись он на 700 метров ближе к (только что почившему) первому разведчику ГИДРы, внедренному в сербское правительство.

Он смотрит, как машина резко сворачивает с дороги. Отводит затвор и перезаряжает винтовку, стреляет, перезаряжает, стреляет снова. Один раз – в убегающего водителя, второй – в телохранителя. Оба падают в снег мертвыми. Зимний Солдат жесток, только когда ему отдается приказ быть таким. Миссия завершена. Пора возвращаться в точку эвакуации.

Он упаковывает оружие и идет. Он знает, что последние шесть часов температура его тела повышена. Еще он испытывает (убийственные) спазмы в животе. Он не знает почему. Он никому не скажет об этом. Если он ничего никому не расскажет, возможно, его положат в криокамеру прежде, чем жар сожжет мозг окончательно. Процесс уже начался. Он не может выбросить из головы чей-то образ. Чем больше он думает об этом, тем сильнее боль.

Если повезет, может быть, ему сотрут память перед заморозкой.

_2014_ _год_

Он не знает, как сообщить Стиву о спазмах. Его _пара_ пока не заметила ничего странного. Стив слишком легко выдает свои мысли и чувства. Баки уверен, он бы узнал, если бы Стив разглядел что-то. Очевидно, он единственный, кто не видит ничего странного в том, что Стив знает его тело лучше, чем он сам. Если что-то не так, Стив будет в курсе.

Стив месит тесто для хлеба к ужину. Баки наблюдает за ним с другого конца комнаты. У Баки есть любимое место. Он сидит в кресле спиной к бетонной стене так, чтобы видеть все входы и выходы.

Баки не голоден: ему слишком не по себе. Тело чувствует что-то такое, что он не может внятно выразить словами. Ощущение слегка похоже на жжение в мышцах, которое возникает после особенно быстрого бега. Но то, что творится внутри сейчас, и близко не подходит к описанию этого чувства.

– Бак, ты не мог бы включить духовку? – вежливо просит Стив.

Как будто каждый проходящий день не разрушает его внутренне из-за необходимости медленно принимать тот факт, что под скверно сидящей кожей его пары скрывается самозванец. Баки поднимается на ноги, но медлит. Вставать теперь больно. Он не подает виду. Это пройдет. Должно пройти.

_Спустя несколько месяцев_

Баки теперь позволяет Стиву прикосновения. Не просто легкие касания, а намеренный контакт, везде. Но только не _там_.

Стив говорит, что метка на шее все еще в силе, пусть они и не занимались сексом с проникновением с ее замены. Стив уверяет, что они делали это множество раз, и смутные воспоминания Баки подтверждают его слова. Стив говорит, они могут этого не делать, если Баки не хочет. В том-то, однако, и заключается проблема. Баки понятия не имеет, чего он хочет.

Баки в душе. Он медленно выдыхает. Прислоняется к плитке и морщится. Физическая боль снова вошла в его жизнь. Он все еще способен при необходимости игнорировать ее, но вместе с его личностью возвращается человечность. И человеку внутри чертовски больно.

– Баки? – зовет Стив.

Чудесно. А он-то думал, что Стив на пробежке или где-нибудь еще и не вернется в ближайшее время. Стив недогадливый (как выясняется), когда дело касается Баки, но даже он едва ли отмахнется от факта, что это третий ледяной душ, который Баки принимает за шесть часов бодрствования. Баки старается сбить температуру, но она поднимается снова.

– Бак? – Стив открывает дверь ванной, когда Баки выключает воду.

Баки пытается вести себя так, будто ничего не происходит.

– Привет.

Пока неплохо. Но Стив смотрит на него странно. Баки был прав, предположив, что Стив не идиот. Он заметил.

– У тебя все хорошо? – спрашивает Стив, наткнувшись взглядом на перевернутую коробку с (по большей части бесполезными) лекарствами и градусник.

ДЖАРВИС бы просто отслеживал температуру, но Баки отключил сенсоры в квартире сразу же по прибытии.

– Думаю, да. Просто вроде как… – он пожимает плечами. – Жарко.

Что странно зимой. Ужасная изнурительная боль – это тоже странно, но о ней Баки не расскажет, потому что Стив захочет помочь.

– Насколько жарко? – в вопросе звучит чисто медицинский интерес, это пугает.

– Тридцать девять и четыре, – Баки трет глаз. – Это же нормально для омеги?

Кажется, Стив что-то такое упоминал.

– Ну, в некоторых ситуациях, но не всегда, – Стив подходит к краю ванны. – Не возражаешь, если я… – он указывает себе на шею.

В ответ Баки склоняет голову набок. Пригнувшись, Стив прижимается кончиком носа к его шее. У Баки слабеют колени. Даже не думая о том, насколько внезапно тело вышло из-под контроля, он обнимает Стива, пытаясь притянуть к себе. Стив, разумеется, бросается навстречу, чтобы подхватить его, и утыкается лицом в пахучие железы в основании шеи.

– Стиви! – стонет Баки от боли и удовольствия.

Внутри все болит, но, тем не менее, член явно заинтересован прикосновением. Баки скулит, когда его внутренности мучительно сжимаются.

– Что-то не так, – нервно говорит Стив. – Обопрись на меня, давай уложим тебя в постель.

Баки повисает на нем всем весом, и Стив несет его на кровать. Баки тесно сжимает ноги.

– Что со мной? – морщась, спрашивает он.

Жжет так сильно, что он готов задавать вопросы.

– Не знаю, – отвечает Стив, усаживается рядом и начинает искать признаки, которые бы указали на причину недомогания. – Я бы сказал, что это как-то связано с течкой, но…

– У меня их не должно быть, – Баки скалится от боли и раздражения.

– Я знаю, Бак, но, пожалуйста, поверь, мы сами не справимся. ДЖАРВИС, свяжись со ЩИТом, требуется медицинская помощь.

***

В Башню Старка прибывает медсестра, которая пытается выглядеть как можно безобиднее. Хирургическая маска и чемоданчик сразу напоминают о ГИДРе. От тех, в ГИДРе, всегда вот так же отдавало легким официозом. Стив не подозревает об этом, но на самом деле ощущение скорее успокаивает, чем тревожит. Баки знает, что делать, когда к нему приходят такие люди. Сесть, заткнуться, делать, что они говорят, не задавать вопросов. Все нормально: куратор, Стив, позаботится о нем.

Баки начинает прислушиваться к разговору Стива с медсестрой. Стив, кажется, беспокоится из-за желания медсестры провести осмотр. Беспокойство отчасти объясняется собственнической натурой альфы, отчасти – вечными переживаниями Стива за здоровье своей пары. Баки решает подчиниться воле этой женщины. Он встает и разматывает полотенце. Стив ошарашенно смотрит на него. Баки ложится на спину, делает глубокий вдох и настраивается так же, как всегда делал перед тем, как открыть рот для капы. Пустота в голове. Меньше мыслей – меньше боли. Новое действие: раздвинуть ноги, чтобы позволить себя осмотреть.

Медсестра переводит взгляд со Стива на Баки. Стив сидит с приоткрытым ртом. Он очень давно не видел свою пару в таком виде. Должно быть, штаны стесняют до боли. Медсестра старается держаться профессионально. Надев перчатки, она склоняется над Баки, а потом, едва взглянув на отверстие, хмурится и поднимает испытующий взгляд на безучастного пациента.

– Как долго вы испытываете дискомфорт?

– Шесть с половиной часов, – автоматически отзывается Баки.

Отверстие выглядит угрожающе воспаленным.

– Могу я вас прощупать? – спрашивает медсестра.

Стив напрягается.

– Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы просто говорили мне, что делать, – упрямо говорит он.

В текущем состоянии подчинения медицинскому осмотру Баки не видит особой разницы. Но дремлющая часть разума считает, что так будет лучше.

Кивнув, медсестра вручает Стиву перчатки. Он размазывает по пальцам любрикант.

У Баки ощущение, что вокруг в самом деле техники ГИДРы. Но нет, стоп, это Стив. Который особенно не спешит с тем, чтобы наконец засунуть уже в него руку.

– Если тебя это так беспокоит, пусть она сама все делает, – обращается Баки к своей паре, а не доктору из ГИДРы.

Стив что-то сбивчиво бормочет.

– Нет, я сам могу, просто говорите, что делать, – повторяет он отчетливее, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

– Надавите пальцами на края отверстия и скажите мне, твердые они или мягкие, – терпеливо подсказывает медсестра.

Стив смотрит на Баки, спрашивая разрешения. Баки отвечает невыразительным взглядом.

– Так, ладно, – Стив осторожно ощупывает его дрожащими руками.

Под его прикосновениями мышцы поддаются на удивление легко. Стив останавливается, не проникая. Баки никак не реагирует, хотя дискомфорт становится сильнее, чем в течение всего дня. Ощущения такие, будто внутренности – чуть глубже, чем щупает Стив – пытаются завязаться узлами вокруг кактуса.

Медсестра (на кого бы она ни работала) смазывает градусник и вручает его Стиву. Стив очень аккуратно вводит тонкую стеклянную трубку внутрь. Баки закрывает глаза, не сопротивляясь вторжению.

– Бак, как ты? – Стив проверяет температуру. – Жар усилился.

– Знаю.

Под руками Стива по коже бегут мурашки. Баки пытается сохранять спокойствие в присутствии медсестры, но, если бы не она, он бы закричал.

– Исходя из увиденного, кажется, я знаю, в чем проблема, – говорит медсестра. – У некоторых омег после пережитого травматического события течка проходит без видимого выделения смазки и запаха, хотя тело все равно приобретает повышенную способность к зачатию.

– Э-э-э, у Баки… Он больше неспособен к зачатию, – старается объяснить Стив.

– Даже если так, может сохраниться гормональный ответ. Если пощупаете внутри, почувствуете, что железы в клоаке болезненные и набухшие от естественной смазки. В остальном боль вызвана обычными спазмами, которые бывают при течке. У разных людей могут быть разные реакции, но, если вы помассируете внутренние железы, опухоль спадет, а стимуляция может привести к тому, что дальше течка будет проходить более привычно.

У Стива горят уши, но он все равно кивает и отдает градусник.

– Спасибо. Ну, в таком случае мы попробуем.

***

Стив долго не выходит из душа. Мог бы просто подрочить при Баки – он бы возражать не стал.

– Стив, – зовет Баки с кровати, потея и мучаясь спазмами.

Стив выходит из ванной все еще в белье. Хотя в этом нет необходимости. Увидев свою пару, он тяжело сглатывает. Надо признать, с тех пор как Баки упал с поезда, Стив практически не испытывал сексуального влечения. Даже когда Баки вернулся, он все еще чувствовал неловкость, думая о подобных вещах. Учитывая отсутствие интереса со стороны Баки, это было несложно. Но теперь, когда он знает, что его пара в течке, все по-другому. Баки не вырабатывает смазку и не испускает феромоны, но это не значит, что он не испытывает возбуждения. Стив берет тюбик любриканта, который не трогал месяцами. Баки с интересом наблюдает, как Стив садится перед его разведенными ногами.

– Хочу, чтобы ты знал. То, что мы это делаем, не значит, что мы обязаны делать что-то еще, – твердо говорит Стив, щедро смазывая пальцы. – Я делаю это только для того, чтобы тебе стало лучше. Когда ты почувствуешь себя лучше или если из этого выйдет больше вреда, чем пользы, мы можем остановиться и просто лечь спать.

Баки тихо стонет. Внутренности неприятно сжимаются. Отверстие ноет. В стенках клоаки возникает _зуд_. Баки облизывает губы.

– Понял. Давай уже, – приказывает он.

Баки кусает губы, глядя, как Стив неловко убирает тюбик. Трусы плохо скрывают внушительную эрекцию. Член альфы кажется слегка устрашающим, и обычно Баки старается о нем не думать, но сейчас ему не так уж страшно. Внутренности пульсируют болью, заставляя его вскрикнуть.

Стив заставляет себя успокоиться. Баки больно, ему нужна помощь. Прикосновения необходимы. Нет ничего сложного, он делал это сотни раз. Глубоко вздохнув, Стив действует так же, как раньше: успокаивающе поглаживает Баки по бедру, осторожно обводит пальцами раздраженное кольцо мышц. У Баки сбивается дыхание и начинает твердеть член. Физически он явно не сопротивляется. Надо просто взять и сделать это.

– Расслабься, – говорит ему Стив. – Выдохни.

Баки подчиняется, и, пока он выдыхает, Стив проникает в него кончиком пальца.

Ахнув, Баки крепко зажмуривается, но его беспокоит чувствительность кожи, а не сила растяжения. Спазмы становятся сильнее. Баки кивает Стиву, требуя продолжать.

Все вокруг словно вспыхивает. Баки выгибается на постели дугой и пронзительно кричит от переполняющего его наслаждения. Зуд внутри никогда не был сильнее, чем сейчас, когда Стив прижимает палец к одной из болезненно опухших желез.

Стив сильнее вжимает палец в горячую плоть, пытаясь дать Баки то, чего тот так откровенно хочет. Он почти ничего не сделал, а Баки уже в экстазе.

– Альфа! – на глазах Баки выступают слезы.

Стив не слышал, чтобы Баки его так называл, с тех пор как они были озабоченными юнцами. Ощупав Баки одним пальцем, Стив обнаруживает, что медсестра была права: все внутри обжигающе горячее и опухшее. Железы сочатся смазкой, которая до этого момента не вырабатывалась как следует, и она уже вовсю течет по руке.

Баки хватает воздух ртом. Палец Стива снимает зуд именно так, как нужно.

– Еще!

Хочется глубже. Ряды желез внутри требуют внимания. Хочется сильнее. Ему больно, но все же так приятно, когда к его железам прикасаются. Возбужденный член прижат к животу.

У Стива стоит так, что тоже кричать впору. Он бы потрогал себя, но тогда больше не получится притворяться, что все происходит исключительно по медицинским причинам.

– Бак, – он добавляет второй палец, и его омега раздвигает ноги как можно шире. – Я не знаю, смогу ли…

– Еще! – стонет Баки, и у него сводит пальцы. – Хочу больше! Недостаточно! Я… Я хочу тебя! – наконец выкрикивает он.

Стив шумно дышит через нос.

– Бак, я тоже хочу, но не думаю, что смогу это сделать, не прикаса…

Запах бьет ему в ноздри. Все мысли замирают. Тело каменеет, а затем его прошивает дрожью. Член становится еще крепче, а бедра начинают подергиваться. Сокращаются мышцы спины. Стив делает несколько глубоких вдохов. Теперь для него не существует ничего, кроме запаха его пары.

Баки не пах так семьдесят лет. Он надрывно скулит от спазмов, когда внутренние стенки сжимаются вокруг пальцев Стива. Баки пахнет. Он в течке. Не в каком-то подобии, а в настоящей течке, с выработкой феромонов. Тело Стива отвечает гоном. Стиву придется его трахнуть. По-другому не выйдет. С таким ароматом и в таком виде, Стив просто вынужден его трахнуть.

Стив, к которому Баки привык со времени возвращения, исчезает, вдохнув запах течки. Баки двигает бедрами так, чтобы прикосновения приходились именно туда, куда нужно. Стив неподвижен, но это затишье перед бурей. У Стива потемневшие глаза и отсутствующий взгляд. Он принюхивается, слегка приоткрыв рот. Баки становится любопытно, и он тоже втягивает воздух. Глаза закатываются сами по себе. Черт подери, как же хорошо. Тонко всхлипнув, он снова смотрит на Стива. Его альфа явно ведет мысленное сражение с самим собой. Баки решает сжалиться над ним.

– Хочу, чтобы ты… Ах! Трахнул меня! – преодолевая боль, выговаривает он.

Стив ощущает, как сокращаются его стенки. Этого достаточно. Раз Баки говорит, что хочет, этого более чем достаточно. Стив садится прямее и стягивает белье.

Вид обнажившегося члена вызывает новый приступ спазмов.

– Хочу тебя!

Пальцы ожесточенно двигаются внутри. Когда Стив вынимает их, следом обильно течет смазка. Баки будет неприятно. С ним не делали ничего подобного семьдесят лет. Он даже близко не готов к таким размерам, но, несмотря на все эти мысли, Стив не способен притормозить.

Баки знает, что будет больно, но еще он знает, что, когда огромный член его пары окажется в нем, ему будет очень хорошо.

Стив медленно моргает.

– На ж-живот!

Он подается бедрами вперед, не в силах себя контролировать. Баки больно садиться. Стив переворачивает его одним стремительным движением. Баки вскрикивает, когда Стив берет его под живот и вздергивает вверх, заставив поднять зад. Внутренности сжимаются так сильно, что ничего, кроме раскрывающего его члена, не сможет принести облегчения. Стив целует Баки вдоль позвоночника раз, другой, целует ямочки на пояснице. Остекленевшие глаза слезятся.

– Дыши! – приказывает Стив.

Баки утыкается лбом в постель. Стив вталкивает набухшую головку в чувствительное отверстие со всей осторожностью, на какую только способен подернутый пеленой гона разум, и с рычанием выдыхает.

Баки, едва дыша, пытается упереться коленями в кровать, но Стив тянет его вверх слишком сильно.

– Стиви, – скулит он, впиваясь пальцами в матрас.

Стив толкается вперед, в тесное кольцо мышц. Баки кривится от ощущения растяжения. Стив не дает ему времени притерпеться, но это неважно, боль приятна. Именно то, что нужно.

Крепко зажмурившись, Стив скалится и рычит. По спине течет пот, и выделяемые с ним феромоны передают то, что происходит у альфы в голове.

Баки чует собственнические нотки в теплом мускусе. Ноющие железы снова набухают смазкой. Баки дрожит, приняв одну только головку. Член Стива в гоне еще крупнее, чем обычно. Баки не помнит, как он ощущался раньше, но сейчас он почти невыносимо огромен. И все равно Баки ужасно хочет его.

Баки кричит в голос, и выдержка изменяет Стиву окончательно – он толкается глубже. Баки пытается отползти, но Стив, впившись пальцами в бедра, твердо удерживает его на месте. Металлическая рука вырывает кусок матраса, и Баки широко распахивает глаза. Член Стива достает глубже, чем пальцы, и железы там еще нетронуты и болезненно увеличены. Из глаз Баки катятся слезы, задница сжимается вокруг члена. От давления Стив резко вдыхает и выпрямляется, стараясь не налегать. Он толкается в пульсирующее отверстие еще дважды и наконец погружается до упора.

Перед глазами вспыхивают звезды. Не успев заметить приближение оргазма, Баки выплескивается на простыню. Он тяжело дышит и поскуливает от удовольствия, но в остальном не обращает на разрядку особенного внимания. Все его чувства сосредоточены на члене в заднице. Стив наклоняется, позволив Баки встать коленями на постель, и, дав себе секундную передышку, чтобы насладиться ощущением члена внутри своего омеги, подхватывает его под живот.

– Стиви, – стонет Баки.

Он вытирает слезы о простыню. Стив молчит, только переносит вес в поисках лучшей опоры. Баки прикусывает губу и в предвкушении зарывается лицом в постель. Будет больно, однако желание настолько сильное, что он вытерпит что угодно, лишь бы заполучить член своей пары.

Издав хриплый животный стон, Стив вытаскивает член. Из освобожденных желез потоком вытекает смазка. Облегчение велико настолько, что Баки способен лишь орать в матрас. Стив снова загоняет член в мокрый проход, и это просто рай. С каждым движением внутри мучающий Баки зуд стихает.

– Трахни меня! – подмахивая, выкрикивает он. – Трахни меня! Альфа!

Стив сжимает его бедра до синяков и, словно в трансе, ускоряется.

Подбадривающие вскрики его пары и ошеломительный аромат течки подгоняют каждый жесткий толчок. Стив подспудно волнуется, что причиняет Баки боль. На движениях наружу из отверстия обильно сочится смазка, освобожденная из забитых желез. Глядя на нее, Стив думает, что Баки сейчас хорошо. Да, точно хорошо.

Каждый толчок в тело его пары ощущается первой правильной вещью, которую он сделал с тех пор, как проснулся в этом столетии. Должно быть, его разум затуманен эндорфинами, но он чувствует себя невероятно не только благодаря гону и жесткому сексу.

С самого пробуждения все было не так. Точнее, все было не так с мгновения, когда Баки сорвался в пропасть. Даже слабая мысль о том кошмаре заставляет Стива сжимать своего омегу крепче и толкаться в него сильнее. Получить его обратно было истинным чудом. По крайней мере, именно так ему казалось поначалу. Он вынужден напоминать себе об этом, когда окончательно понимает, насколько ужасно приходилось Баки. Вот он сейчас впервые с тех пор, как вернулся, занимается сексом со своей парой, и то лишь по необходимости. Баки вынес столько мучений, как можно было принудить его делать что-то без его желания? Стив про себя молится, чтобы Баки сейчас не просто нес чушь и чтобы после того, как все закончится, он не возненавидел Стива за то, что он с ним делает. Представлять, что Баки этого не хочет, тяжело: во время войны тот жил ради мгновений, когда они могли уединиться. Вырвавшись из лап Золы, Баки обронил, что только со Стивом чувствует себя собой. Стив гадает, кем Баки чувствует себя сейчас.

Пока здравомыслящая часть мозга обдумывает все это, затуманенная гоном ревниво рычит и заставляет Стива вбиваться в задницу Баки снова и снова. Баки сглатывает, охает и кончает второй раз. Его трясет от силы разрядки. Не останавливаясь, Стив прижимается грудью к его спине и – в противоположность резким движениям – гладит его член, все еще твердый даже после второго оргазма. Прикосновения легкие, полные благоговения. Баки всхлипывает и бормочет в матрас какую-то бессмыслицу.

И тут что-то меняется. До рассеянного сознания Баки только спустя несколько толчков доходит, откуда взялось новое ощущение. Основание члена его альфы утолщается.

Баки воет, когда член растягивает его еще сильнее. Стив садится на пятки и хватает Баки за волосы. Боль, родившаяся от этого, и боль в заднице сливаются и перетекают в удовольствие. Все тело вибрирует.

– Силь… нее, – умоляет Баки.

Стив подчиняется. Ему приходится прилагать больше силы, чтобы протолкнуть, а затем вытащить набухающий узел. Баки кажется, что его сейчас разорвет. Он вяло кончает, но это ничто по сравнению с волной облегчения, которая поднимается внутри, там, где его сейчас повяжут. Он кричит. Он так близко. Стив двигается с большим трудом. Тело напрягается и расслабляется вокруг твердого члена и огромного узла, который заставляет Баки чувствовать себя переполненным.

У Стива рокочет в груди, он вскрикивает и кончает, накрывает свою пару всем телом и наполняет спермой. Баки морщится, вцепившись в простыню.

– Баки, – выговаривает Стив, пытаясь отдышаться.

Баки стонет: до оргазма осталась самая малость. Он отчаянно пытается двинуться так, чтобы разбудить внутри ощущение, которое доведет его до разрядки.

– Что не так? – выдыхает Стив.

Кончив, он наконец способен мыслить более или менее здраво.

– Не могу! – раздраженно восклицает Баки.

– Тшш, можешь. Задержи дыхание и сосредоточься.

Стив вращает бедрами так, чтобы узел потирал все точки, вызывающие наибольшее удовольствие. Баки подхватывает движение, глотает воздух, вжимается лицом в постель и – наконец-то – кончает по-настоящему. Стив целует его в плечо и шею.

– Давай-ка… – он переворачивает их обоих на бок.

Стенки продолжают пульсировать, выдаивая сперму. Стиву и Баки хорошо.

– Как ты? – спрашивает Стив.

Баки мурлычет что-то, потом тихо говорит:

– Укуси меня.

Стив улыбается.

– Я уже, Бак.

– Укуси еще раз, – бормочет Баки, утыкаясь носом в подушку.

Убрав с его шеи длинные волосы, Стив целует метку.

– Здесь? – уточняет он.

На глазах выступают слезы. Раньше Баки вел себя именно так во время сцепки.

Баки медленно кивает.

– Прямо здесь, – выдыхает он.

Стив запечатлевает на шраме еще один поцелуй, а потом кусает – больно, но не до крови. Баки со стоном притирается задом к его бедрам. Стив ласково гладит его, покусывает и посасывает кожу на шее. Баки засыпает, блаженно улыбаясь, довольный тем, что все ужасное в этом мире может подождать до завтра.

_Семь недель и четыре дня спустя_

Ну и глупости. Зачем вообще этим заниматься? Он бесплоден. Даже не так, он, блядь, стерилен. Зимний Солдат не может… само слово заставляет ощутить неловкость.

Баки серьезно подумывает о том, чтобы стянуть из магазина все тесты на беременность, но меняет решение в последнюю секунду.

Он покупает десять тестов и демонстрирует неприличный жест дамочке, которая посмотрела на него со странным выражением лица.

Нужно узнать наверняка.

Когда результат первого теста оказывается положительным, Баки собирается пойти и отвлечься на что-нибудь. Пострелять или пометать ножи в терапевтических целях. Но, не успев выйти из санузла, он, сгорая от нетерпения, хватает из коробки следующий тест.

Доказательства железные: он ждет ребенка.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
